25 para Navidad
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: 25 drabbles que responden a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic responde a la tabla de invierno de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

1 Lucius Malfoy: Instantes

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

–Feliz Navidad, Malfoy

La frase suena fuera de lugar, aunque el tono es el de siempre, esa mezcla de burla y desprecio con la que los guardias suelen hablarle a él y al resto de prisioneros. Lucius no responde. Se limita a levantarse de la cama y coger el plato que le han dejado. Por un momento piensa que la comida será diferente, algo especial por ser Navidad, pero no es así. Es lo mismo de siempre. Le da igual. La comida no es el peor de sus males.

Se sienta en la cama y comienza a comer con gestos mecánicos, sin prestar atención a lo que está haciendo. Está pensando en Narcissa. Se pregunta si habrá mantenido el tradicional baile de Navidad de los Malfoy o si por el contrario habrá decidido no celebrarlo ese año. Supone que sí lo habrá hecho. Narcissa es una mujer orgullosa.

La echa mucho de menos, a ella y a Draco. Intenta no pensar en ellos, pero allí dentro no tiene nada que hacer excepto pensar, así que le es del todo imposible. Se tumba en la cama y se deja invadir por los recuerdos, fragmentos de su vida, instantes con su mujer y su hijo, con sus amigos y sus padres. Es curioso porque no se había parado a pensar en la Navidad hasta que el capullo del guardia ha aparecido, pero ahora no deja de darle vueltas a que será la primera Navidad que no pase con su familia.

Se imagina el baile. Narcissa vestirá de azul, seguro. El azul es su color favorito y lo usa en casi todos sus vestidos. Draco llevará túnica de gala o quizá haya decidido quedarse en el colegio. No puede evitar preguntarse si su cuñada Bellatrix estará allí, si estarán allí los hermanos Lestrange o Nott; y la rabia lo invade porque ellos también estuvieron ahí donde está él, porque su señor los sacó a ellos, pero a él no lo ha sacado.

Se los imagina bebiendo y festejando en su casa mientras él está encerrado, privado de todo lo que siempre ha dado por sentado que nunca le faltaría.

En su mente se entremezclan los instantes felices con los recuerdos dolorosos y los momentos que imagina. No sabe cuál de las tres cosas es peor, pero no puede parar. Está encerrado y solo. Lo único que puede hacer es pensar y recordar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

2 Hermione Granger: Causas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione está muy enfadada, más de lo que nunca lo ha estado en sus siete años de vida. Sus padres también están enfadados y eso le molesta mucho porque ellos no tienen motivos para enfadarse con ella. Es ella la que tiene razones para estar más que enfadada con sus padres. No obstante, la que está castigada es ella por "ser una desagradecida". Hermione sería agradecida si en efecto tuviera algo que agradecer, y definitivamente el regalo que le han hecho sus padres no entra en esa categoría.

Hermione mira su nuevo juguete con desprecio. Es una caja de química para niños. Es casi lo que había pedido, pero casi no es suficiente, como no es suficiente para ella mezclar productos que cambian de color. Ella quiere mezclar productos químicos de verdad, como hicieron los niños más mayores de su colegio en la feria de ciencias de antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Está realmente indignada. No se trata de no haber recibido el regalo que ella quería, sino de que sus padres la consideran todavía una niña pequeña, de que no se la toman en serio. Observa los aburridos frasquitos de plástico llenos de líquidos de colores. Piensa que para lo inútiles que son lo mejor sería que desaparecieran. Es un deseo estúpido. Hermione sabe que los frascos no pueden desaparecer, y no obstante, eso es exactamente lo que sucede. Ya no están ahí.

Hermione abre los ojos como platos. Su anterior indignación ha sido sustituida por la curiosidad que siempre la ha caracterizado. Ahora que no está, el regalo se ha vuelto mucho más interesante. No va a poder hacer química con él, pero puede dedicarse a investigar las causas de su desaparición, porque Hermione está segura de que tiene que haber un motivo para que el juguete haya desaparecido así: un truco, una ilusión o cualquier otra cosa que ella va a descubrir. Al fin y al cabo, los objetos no se esfuman por arte de magia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Muchas gracias por comentar, Carly. Lo de que a Lucius lo atienda un guardia es canon mental mío. Creo que aunque los guardias principales sean los dementores también hay magos para llevar la comida a los presos y hacer otras cosas que los dementores no puedan hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajsh.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

3 Molly Weasley: Chocolate

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Molly le encanta cocinar, en especial si es para muchas personas. Cocinar la relaja y le hace sentir bien ver que la gente disfruta de lo que cocina. Siempre disfruta preparando la comida de Navidad y ese año, el primero tras la guerra, no es una escepción.

No han sido unos meses fáciles tras la pérdida de fred. Toda la familia lo ha pasado mal y aunque Molly ha intentado estar ahí para sus hijos, los que le quedan, sabe que ellos también han tenido que sostenerla. Arthur y ella siguen tan unidos como siempre, acompañándose en el dolor por la pérdida y en las pequeñas alegrías cotidianas. Molly no sabe qué hubiera hecho sin él, ni qué hubiera hecho él sin ella, claro.

No obstante, esa mañana, mientras cocina, no piensa en eso. Se centra en la comida que ofrecerá para la familia. Echa de la cocina a todo el mundo y cocinando sola se olvida de la guerra y de todo lo demás, y ese olvido le pasa factura.

Molly ha hecho doce buñuelos de chocolate para el postre. Uno es para Arthur, otro para ella, otro para Hermione, otro para Fleur y otro para Harry. Los otros son para sus hijos, para sus siete hijos. Solo que Molly ya no tiene siete hijos.

Por un momento cree que va a derrumbarse de nuevo. No es la primera vez que le pasa, que hace las cosas como si Fred todavía estuviera vivo y lo llora de nuevo como si acabara de perderlo al darse cuenta.

No obstante, los invitados empiezan a bajar. Molly no quiere que la vean así. Se traga las lágrimas y aparta el buñuelo de chocolate sobrante. No lo tira. No es capaz. Se limita a dejarlo en otro plato antes de llevar la bandeja al salón.

No se acuerda de él hasta que llega Percy, muy azorado y diciendo que a lo mejor viene luego una amiga suya, Audrey, que se la quiere presentar.

Entonces Molly saca el buñuelo sobrante y lo coloca disimuladamente con los demás. Ha estado a punto de no hacerlo, porque ese dulce era para Fred, pero Fred está muerto y no se lo va a poder comer.

Molly nunca olvidará a su hijo, pero su familia sigue creciendo a pesar de todo. Se alegra y sabe que aunque siempre recordarán a Fred, tienen que seguir viviendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

4 Tom Ryddle: Abrazos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La biblioteca está prácticamente vacía. Tan solo la bibliotecaria, Tom ha olvidado su nombre como hace con el de las personas que no le interesan, se encuentra allí sentada tras su escritorio.

La mayoría de los alumnos están en sus casas para celebrar la Navidad y los que se han quedado están aprovechando el inusual buen tiempo para estar en los jardines. Tom no tiene casa a la que volver, el horfanato desde luego no es ni ha sido nunca su casa. Tampoco le apetece pasear. Lo que de verdad le apetece es continuar con su investigación.

Lleva desde que entró en Hogwarts investigando en la biblioteca acerca de la familia Ryddle, de su propia familia. Sin embargo, aún no ha conseguido encontrar nada, ni siquiera una mención a un tom o Thomas Ryddle o a un Ryddle cualquiera.

El hecho le parece cuanto menos extraño, pero Tom no desiste. Está decidido a averiguar quién fue su padre, o quién es si todavía está vivo. Tom no es una persona sentimental. No sueña con un reencuentro emotivo lleno de lágrimas y abrazos. Solo quiere saber, y vengarse. Sí, quizá también quiera vengarse del hombre que lo abandonó, de la familia que en lugar de criarlo lo desterró a un horfanato muggle. La idea de que no supieran de su existencia no se le pasa por la cabeza, igual que nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza que su madre, que murió al parirlo a él, pudiera ser una bruja.

No obstante, esa tarde un nombre le llama la atención en uno de los libros que está consultando y no es Tom, ni Thomas, ni Ryddle. Es Sorvolo, Sorvolo Gaunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia responde a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

5 Aberforth Dumbledore: Perdonar

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

El pub está desierto. Nunca ha estado repleto, pero tampoco es normal que esté tan vacío y menos en esa noche. Es Navidad, una noche para estar con la familia si tienes una o para emborracharte en cualquier bar si no la tienes. Aberforth siempre ha tenido clientes esa noche, perdedores borrachos, igual que el resto del año pero más tristes.

No obstante, esta Navidad no hay nadie. Últimamente nunca hay nadie. No es que hayan desaparecido los borrachos, es que ha aparecido el miedo. La gente tiene miedo de salir a la calle al anochecer. De día sí que vienen. Le compran el alcohol y se lo llevan a sus casas o a donde sea que vivan.

Así es el reinado de Voldemort. A veces Aberforth se pregunta cómo han llegado a esa situación. A veces también le da por pensar si todo eso estaría sucediendo si su hermano siguiera vivo, si ese traidor de Snape no lo hubiera matado. Se dice a sí mismo que es una pregunta estúpida. Albus, a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo parece creer, no es ningún dios capaz de salvarlos a todos, o más bien no lo era. Tiene que corregirse mentalmente porque a veces se le olvida que Albus está muerto. Supone que si hubieran tenido una relación más estrecha no sería así, pero como apenas se veía el que esté muerto no supone una diferencia en su relación y por eso se le olvida.

De hecho, aberforth cree que piensa en él más desde que está muerto. Se pregunta si se habrá reencontrado con Ariana y con sus padres. Se pregunta si Ariana lo habrá podido perdonar. Seguramente sí porque su hermana era un ser de luz.

Aberforth es un hombre viejo y cansado y piensa amenudo en la vida más allá de la muerte porque sabe que esta le queda más cerca que lejos. Se pregunta si se reencontrará con todo el mundo, con Ariana, con sus padres y con Albus. También se pregunta si podrá perdonarlo como cree que habrá hecho su hermana. Siempre se responde que no. Quería a su hermano y odia a Snape por lo que le hizo. Lamentó su muerte y nunca ha dejado de considerarlo familia. Sin embargo, nunca podrá perdonarle lo que hizo. Se lo dijo muchas veces en vida y quizá se lo vuelva a decir en la muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia responde a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

6 Regulus Black: Resistencia

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Regulus no quiere dormir. Los ojos se le cierran, pero él se esfuerza y los abre una y otra vez. Tiene que estar despierto toda la noche. Tiene que estar despierto cuando Santa llegue para verlo.

Cada vez tiene más sueño, pero se obliga a sí mismo a no dejarse vencer por él. Tiene que ver a Santa. Tiene que verlo y decírselo a Sirius a la mañana siguiente porque su hermano mayor dice que Santa no existe, que es Creacher el que les deja los regalos que sus padres han comprado, que se lo ha dicho la prima Bella.

Regulus no se lo cree porque Bella y Sirius son unos mentirosos y bien podrían estar aliándose para gastarle una broma, pero la duda lo asalta y prefiere sacársela de encima. No obstante, para eso tiene que resistirse al sueño y permanecer con los ojos abiertos toda la noche.

Está a punto de tirar la toalla porque ya no puede más del cansancio cuando escucha un ligero "plot" y abre los ojos excitado. Entonces lo ve. Justo delante de él y cargando un saco de regalos se encuentra Creacher.

El elfo no lo ve porque está de espaldas, dejando los regalos al pie de la cama de su amo. Regulus no le dice nada. Se limita a darse la vuelta en la cama, entristecido, y a cerrar los ojos mientras piensa que hubiera sido mejor para él no haber resistido despierto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La verdad es que no tengo muy claro que los niños magos crean en Santa y menos aún los sangre pura, pero me apetecía escribir esta escena.

Por cierto, olvidé agradecerte tus últimos reviews, Carly. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

7 Narcissa Black: Regalos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Falta poco para la hora de comer y la casa de Narcissa es todo bullicio. Sus primos están armando una réplica del expreso de Hogwarts. Sus hermanas les dan instrucciones contradictorias de cómo hacerlo para meterse con ellos mientras tío Orion los vigila con una sonrisa para asegurarse de que no rompan el juguete. Tía Walburga y sus padres comentan las noticias del periódico. En la radio suena el grupo preferido de Narcissa, que canturrea las letras sentada en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea encendida siguiendo el ritmo con un pie.

No obstante, a nadie le pasa desapercibido el búho real que picotea en la ventana. Distintos pájaros han ido llegando a lo largo de la mañana con felicitaciones y regalos, al igual que ellos han enviado los suyos a otras familias.

Tía Walburga es quien está más cerca de la ventana, así que la abre y deja entrar al animal, que vuela hacia Narcissa y deposita un paquete en su regazo. Todo el mundo sabe quién lo ha enviado. Solo los Malfoy usan ese tipo de aves. Bellatrix suelta una risita y sus padres y tíos intercambian miradas de complicidad. Sirius y Regulus comienzan a cantar a coro:

–Cissy tiene novio. Cissy tiene novio.

Solo Andromeda permanece ajena a la alegría general. No le gusta Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa lo sabe. Tampoco le gustan muchas de las cosas que tienen que ver con su familia, pero esta noche no tiene ganas de discutir y hasta ha conseguido recuperar la complicidad con Bellatrix por unos instantes.

De todos modos Narcissa no presta atención a ninguno de ellos. Abre el paquete y se encuentra dentro un pañuelo de flores en distintos tonos de azul, su color favorito. A Narcissa le encanta ponerse pañuelos en el cuello y el azul es su color favorito. Sonríe y se quita el pañuelo rosa que se había puesto esa mañana para cambiarlo por su nueva adquisición.

–Es un pañuelo muy bonito –Comenta su tía Walburga.

–Sí, un regalo así no debería agradecerse por carta –Añade su tío Orion dedicándole un guiño cómplice.

–¿Tú y Malfoy os habéis besado? –Pregunta Sirius, ganándose un regaño de sus padres.

Cissy vuelve a hacer caso omiso mientras lee la tarjeta que acompaña al regalo. Lucius le ha escrito que la quiere y que le gustaría verla pronto. Eso también es un regalo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta histoiia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

8 Rabastan Lestrange: Muérdago

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()

Es la madrugada del 25 de diciembre y alguien ha entrado en la casa de la familia Bones. No lleva un traje rojo ni trae regalos en un saco, ni mucho menos ha venido en trineo. No, no es Santa. Son Rabastan y Barty y acaban de matar a toda la familia.

El trabajo está hecho ya. Los han torturado y matado: primero los niños y luego los padres, tal y como ordenó Bellatrix. Ahora están en el salón. Están mirando por si hubiera algo que les interesara llevarse, pero a primera vista no hay nada de valor y no quieren quedarse demasiado tiempo. Además la habitación está hecha un desastre. Hay pedacitos de cristal y plástico y trozos de ramas de pino falsas por todos lados. Rabastan tiró el árbol de Navidad para despertar a la familia. Le gusta hacer ruido y destrozar cosas. El muérdago colgado en la puerta es el único adorno que ha sobrevivido. Barty se encuentra justo debajo de él, haciéndole señas para que se marchen. Un pensamiento infantil cruza la mente de Rabastan, así que se acerca a él y se coloca debajo del muérdago con una sonrisa pícara. Barty pone los ojos en blanco.

–Es tradición –Dice Rabastan.

–Tenemos prisa –Contesta Barty.

–Venga ¿no quieres darme un beso?

Barty ciertamente no quiere, pero su amigo puede ser muy pesado, así que cede.

–Pero cierra los ojos, hombre. No eres nada romántico.

–Solo si tú también los cierras, Rab.

Rabastan le hace caso, pero Barty no cierra los ojos. En lugar de eso deja que su amigo se acerque hasta casi tocar sus labios y entonces, "plof". Rabastan se queda solo. No se enfada con Barty por haberlo dejado plantado. En lugar de eso sonríe mientras convoca la marca sobre la casa. Barty le debe un beso y algún día lo va a conseguir.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

9 Cedric Diggory: Marcado

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se mira al espejo. Tiene que asegurarse de estar perfecto esa noche, aunque pensándolo bien tiene que asegurarse de estar perfecto siempre. Es lo que la gente espera de él.

Se retoca el cuello de la túnica. Sus padres se la han comprado especialmente para la ocasión, para el gran acontecimiento que supone que su hijo sea uno de los campeones de Hogwarts. No es que no le haga ilusión ser campeón o el baile de Navidad al que está a punto de asistir, pero a veces cedric se siente muy cansado. Podría deberse a la cantidad de obligaciones que tiene, pero cree que se debe a algo más. A veces siente como si su destino estuviera marcado, trazado por otras personas que no son él. Los demás, en especial sus compañeros de casa, lo ven como un líder, pero a veces él siente que no está tomando ninguna decisión. Ya sea a propósito como sus padres o inconscientemente como sus compañeros, todo el mundo a su alrededor le dice lo que debe hacer, las expectativas que debe cumplir y las decisiones que debe tomar.

Suspira mientras sale del baño. Sus compañeros de cuarto lo están esperando alegres y sonrientes. Cedric compone una sonrisa falsa y bromea con ellos como si él también estuviera contento. Piensa que si lo hace bien en algún momento de la noche acabará poniéndose contento de verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia responde a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para navidad

10 Fred Weasley: Helada

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Fred le gusta la nieve. Le encanta hacer guerras de bolas o simplemente tirársela a la gente sin más. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que le encante haber provocado una nevada en su habitación y mucho menos le va a encantar la cara que va a poner su madre cuando se entere, cosa que por cierto parece que no va a tardar mucho en suceder porque ya se están oyendo pasos en la escalera.

Los gemelos se miran desesperados, pero antes de que ninguno tenga tiempo de hacer nada la puerta se abre. El alivio los embarga cuando ven que se trata de Bill, su hermano mayor, que fue casi tan gamberro como ellos en sus tiempos y que sabrá cubrirlos, aunque quizá exija un precio.

No lo exige. Bill está esas navidades de un humor excelente y se limita a deshacer el hechizo y a prometer guardarles el secreto y la cosa podría haber quedado ahí, pero a fred le ha dado por pensar.

–George, creo que si queremos ir en serio con esto de la tienda de bromas, tenemos que buscarnos un lugar propio en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts –dice esa noche, cuando su hermano y él están solos en la habitación.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Contesta George, poco convencido.

–¿Te imaginas si mamá hubiera visto lo de la nieve?

–Se habría quedado helada.

Fred hace caso omiso del chiste fácil y continúa en tono serio:

–Necesitamos un lugar que sea todo nuestro, donde tengamos libertad para investigar y experimentar; un lugar donde podamos hacer lo que queramos y crear nuestras propias reglas. Vamos, que nos hace falta independizarnos, hermano.

A George la idea de tener un lugar que sea solo para ellos le parece bien, así que asiente. De todos modos aún quedan dos trimestres para que salgan del colegio, o al menos eso creen ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

11 angelina Jonson: Abril

()()()()()()()()()()()()

El primer fred Weasley nació en abril, el día de los inocentes. Nunca existió un cumpleaños más apropiado para una persona, o para dos.

El segundo Fred Weasley llega en diciembre, el último día del año. George bromea con que espera que eso no signifique que su hijo será el último en todo, aunque Angelina sabe que a George le da exactamente igual, que va a querer a su hijo sea como sea.

El primer Fred Weasley, según sus padres, fue un bebé llorón que reclamaba por atención a cada segundo.

El segundo Fred Weasley es tranquilo, aunque le gusta que lo cojan en brazos y sonríe a todo el mundo, incluso a los desconocidos. En eso último sí que se parece al primero.

Para George y Angelina está bien. No buscan que este niño sea como su tocayo. No quieren que sea un bromista o que comparta los gustos de su tío fallecido. Su nombre es un homenaje a alguien a quien los dos quisieron muchísimo, no el intento de obtener una réplica de esa persona.

Cuando el segundo Fred weasley crezca le hablarán del primero, ese que nació en abril llorando por atención, el que murió riendo en medio de una batalla y vivió riéndose todavía más. No esperan que su hijo siga su ejemplo. Solo quieren que sepa quién fue su tío y por qué lleva ese nombre, el nombre de un héroe.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia responde a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

12 Victor Crun: Perdidos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

** Victor Crun es el nuevo fichaje estrella de los Chudley Cannons **_**para la temporada de invierno**_**. **

** Katie Bell, que renueva como capitana del equipo, asegura que esperan que la llegada de Crun suponga un soplo de aire fresco y que por fin esta temporada se rompa la racha de partidos perdidos que el equipo lleva arrastrando desde hace tiempo. Los fans están muy emocionados por el nuevo fichaje, pero los expertos se preguntan qué ha podido llevar a una estrella del quidditch como Crun a fichar por un equipo de tan bajo nivel como son los Cannons.**

Harry lee la noticia con una sonrisa tonta bailándole en los labios. Al fin y al cabo, él sí que sabe el motivo de que Victor Crun haya decidido jugar en Inglaterra, en un equipo que entrena justo en la misma ciudad donde él vive.

Se pregunta divertido si algún periodista conseguirá darse cuenta de ese hecho. Quizá sí, dado que cualquiera sabe que Harry vive allí y él siempre está en el foco de los medios, le guste o no. En cualquier caso no piensa decir nada. Si lo averiguan, que lo averigüen, pero mientras tanto piensa disfrutar de la tranquilidad que supone para ambos el que nadie más allá de sus amigos sepa que tiene una relación con Victor Crun.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

13 Cho Chan: Posible

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cho observa el pergamino con satisfacción y orgullo a partes iguales, aunque también con cansancio. Ese pergamino es el resultado del trabajo de muchos meses, pero al fin a completado su investigación. No es su primera investigación en solitario desde que es inefable, pero sí que es la que más le ha costado llevar a cabo, en especial debido a la falta de otras investigaciones en las que apoyarse.

El campo de la magia que está estudiando es complejo y extraño. Muchos magos, incluso aquellos que están acostumbrados a trabajar con magia fuera de lo común, creen que es imposible conocer y utilizar ese tipo de magia. No obstante, Cho acaba de demostrar que es posible. Ha sido la primera en conseguirlo. No figurará en los libros de historia porque los nombres de los inefables no quedan registrados ni siquiera entre ellos y los resultados de su investigación no saldrán a la luz más allá de su departamento, pero Cho no desea la fama. Ella desea el conocimiento y ha obtenido mucho más del que pensó que alguna vez tendría.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()8()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

14 Cormac McLangen: Nieve

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Está nevando. Cormac observa la nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana. Hay algo hipnotizante en esa visión y entre eso y el calor de la chimenea está empezando a quedarse dormido.

Tiene ya los ojos cerrados y está bien arrellanado en su sillón favorito cuando lo escucha. Es un sonido tan bajito que al principio Cormac no puede identificarlo, pero en cuanto escucha con un poco más de atención se da cuenta de lo que es: un gato.

Cormac no tiene mascota y tampoco ninguno de los vecinos. Supone que se tratará de un gato callejero y, aunque a él no le gustan demasiado los animales, siente pena por él. Debe estar pasando mucho frío.

No quiere abandonar el calor ni la comodidad de su salón, pero tampoco es un desalmado. Así que sale en busca del presunto gato en apuros. No tarda mucho en encontrarlo. Se ha metido en su porche, seguramente en busca de calor. Es un gatito muy pequeño. Cormac se pregunta cómo habrá llegado allí. Lo coge en sus brazos y lo mete dentro de la casa. El animal se sacude la nieve del pelaje, de un bonito tono castaño. No parece temerle a Cormac, así que probablemente esté acostumbrado a los humanos. Quizá tenga un dueño que lo esté buscando. Cormac espera que así sea porque él desde luego no se lo va a quedar.

Sin embargo, van pasando los días y nadie aparece para reclamarlo, a pesar de los carteles que ha colocado en el callejón Diagon, y la verdad es que al final Cormac se alegra de que sea así.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de ivnierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

15 Lavender Brown: Sonrisas

Todo el mundo dice que Padma y Parvaty son exactamente iguales físicamente, aunque muy distintas en su interior. No obstante, Lavender sabe que eso no es así. Hay algo que las diferencia en lo físico también, algo en lo que ella se ha fijado muy bien: sus sonrisas.

La sonrisa de Parvaty es luminosa y radiante. Es una sonrisa grande que le llena toda la cara y en la que muestra todos sus dientes.

La sonrisa de Padma es discreta, apenas una curva. No abre los labios, pero entorna los ojos de una manera que a Lavender le parece absolutamente adorable.

La sonrisa de Parvaty es alegre y estridente, igual que ella, mientras que la de Padma es dulce y serena, como ella es. Lavender ha aprendido a diferenciarlas bien y a quererlas a las dos, con sus similitudes y sus diferencias. Al fin y al cabo, una es su mejor amiga y la otra es su novia.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

16 Michael Corner: Estrellas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Es el cumpleaños de Kate Turpin. Hasta hace unas horas, Michael ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Kate, pero ahí está, acompañando a Lisa porque no le apetece ir sola a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima.

No es que Lisa se lleve mal con ella. Kate es una niña adorable, pero es eso, una niña que cumple cinco años y que quiere que su única prima esté en su fiesta rodeada de otros niños de cuatro y cinco años. Lisa no quería defraudarla ni aburrirse, y ahí es donde entra Michael.

A Kate no le molesta para nada que Lisa traiga a un invitado y enseguida se lleva bien con Michael. Mientras esperan a los demás niños le cuenta un montón de cosas sobre sí misma, algunas que Michael entiende y otras que no, porque sabe muy poco de la cultura muggle. Una de las cosas que le dice es que a su fiesta va a venir un mago. Lisa tiene que explicarle que no se trata de un mago de verdad, sino de un muggle disfrazado que hace trucos. A Michael le apetece mucho ver eso.

No obstante, el muggle disfrazado, con su gorro puntiagudo y su capa llena de estrellas de colores, sí que resulta ser un mago, uno de los de verdad, de la casa Slytherin y jugador de quidditch. Es nada más y nada menos que Adrian Pucey, el crush de Michael.

Michael observa los trucos. Son interesantes, aunque quizá los hubiera disfrutado más si no estuviera más interesado en el chico que los está haciendo. Adrian saca a todos los niños para que escojan cartas o le ahyuden a hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas. Está a punto de terminar cuando Kate le dice que quiere que haga trucos con Lisa y Michael también.

Michael no sabe si agradecer a la niña o maldecirla. Nunca ha estado tan cerca de Adrian, excepto en el campo de quidditch. Él le sonríe. El truco va de sacar papelitos. Al final de la actuación Michael tiene una sonrisa en la cara y un papelito en el bolsillo con la dirección de Adrian Pucey.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Quizá algún día escriba más sobre esta pareja y cuente cómo acabó adrian trabajando en el mundo muggle. La verdad es que me están dando muchas ganas.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia responde a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

17 Gellert Grindelwalt: Crimen

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hace más frío de lo habitual, así que Gellert supone que debe de haber llegado el invierno. No tiene forma de saberlo con certeza y ya hace tiempo que perdió la cuenta de los días, pero le gusta pensar que al menos sabe la estación en la que se encuentra.

Se pregunta si allá afuera estarán celebrando la Navidad. Nunca le gustó particularmente esa fiesta, pero recuerda haber oído mencionar a Albus que era una de sus favoritas. Piensa amenudo en Albus, al fin y al cabo no tiene otra cosa que hacer que pensar y al menos pensar en él le resulta agradable, doloroso a veces, pero también agradable.

A veces piensa en el pasado que compartieron, pero otras le da por imaginarse el futuro que hubieran podido tener, bien conquistando el mundo o bien teniendo una vida normal.

A veces se imagina a sí mismo y a Albus como señores del mundo, pero a veces solo intenta imaginarse escenas cotidianas. Ese día se imagina a Albus cantando villancicos y diciéndole que es un crimen que no le guste la música navideña. Es una imagen hermosa, pero falsa. Al fin y al cabo Gellert ha cometido crímenes mucho peores que despreciar las canciones de Navidad.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

18 Luna Lovegood: Duende

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Es la primera vez que queda con sus amigos después de la guerra. Están todos: Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Luna está pletórica. Hasta que llegan allí.

–Tengo que entrar un momento –Dice Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

Los demás tampoco se la dan. Neville dice que él también tiene que entrar y el resto decide acompañarlos. A Luna se le ponen los pelos de punta solo de pensar en entrar a ese lugar. Ginny lo nota y enseguida le pregunta si se encuentra bien. Luna asiente poco convencida.

–Es solo que preferiría no tener que entrar ahí.

Los demás la miran con ligera extrañeza, solo ligera, porque al fin y al cabo es Luna. No obstante, aceptan sin dudar cuando ella les habla de unos animales mágicos:

–Les gusta el dinero, por eso se agolpan allí.

Hermione se queda con ella mientras el resto entra. No le pregunta por los animales. Seguramente cree que no existen. Sí que lo hacen, aunque no son la causa de que Luna no quiera entrar al banco. Son inofensivos. Sin embargo, no quiere contarles la verdad a sus amigos. No tiene miedo de que se burlen de ella ni nada parecido, pero le da mucha vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo, ella está a punto de comenzar sus estudios de magizoología y ¿qué clase de magizoóloga tendría miedo a los duendes?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

19 Nymphadora Tonks: Dorado

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La primera vez que vio a Sirius Black es muy pequeña, tanto que los detalles están confusos en su cabeza ahora que han pasado los años. Solo sabe que era Navidad, lo recuerda porque él le trajo un regalo. No se acuerda de qué era, pero sí que estaba envuelto en un papel dorado muy brillante que le gustó tanto que su madre tuvo que insistirle para que lo abriera porque no quería destrozar el papel.

También recuerda que vino acompañado de otro chico, pero apenas se fijó en él y por más que lo intenta no consigue recordar de quién se trataba. A sirius sí que lo recuerda bien porque nunca había visto a nadie con el pelo tan largo y eso le gustó casi tanto como el papel.

No recuerda a qué vino Sirius, aunque supone que fue algo relacionado con la guerra porque recuerda que a ella la mandaron a su cuarto en cuanto abrió el regalo, con cuidado para no destrozar el papel, que destrozó de todas formas.

Supone que ahora todo eso da igual, que Sirius ni siquiera lo recordaría, pero a Tonks le gustaría poder recordar mejor la escena, poder saber más cosas de su primo ahora que él ya nunca se las podrá contar.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

20 Petunia Evans: Amistad

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Su madre le ha dicho que intente llevarse bien con el fenómeno que ha traído a casa su hermana para las vacaciones de Navidad. Bueno, su madre no ha empleado la palabra "fenómeno", pero la palabra "chica" no se ajusta lo suficiente a la realidad para el gusto de Petunia. Al fin y al cabo su hermana es un fenómeno, así que cualquier persona con la que Lily haya podido hacer amistad lo va a ser. Solo hay que echarle un vistazo a Snape, aunque últimamente Snape no aparece por la casa nunca.

La chica, Madeline o Marlene, o como se llame, al menos se viste de manera un poco más normal que Snape, aunque se porta de una manera aún más extraña que él. Sin ir más lejos,Lily tuvo que explicarle el funcionamiento de la tele y no deja de decir que le parecen fascinantes las cosas más estúpidas.

Petunia no le dice nada a su madre, pero definitivamente sabe que el fenómeno y ella no se van a llevar bien.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

21 Neville Longbottom: Familia

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Es la primera vez que Neville sale de casa desde que su hijo nació. Hannah está totalmente recuperada del parto y el bebé también está bien. Toda la familia ha ido a felicitar a la pareja y a conocer al niño.

Solo faltan ellos, sus padres. Neville sabe que no puede llevar al pequeño al hospital, pero quiere aunque sea darles la noticia; decirles que han sido abuelos aunque ellos no lo vayan a entender.

Así que entra en la habitación de siempre. Se sienta en la cama de su madre mientras ella le coge la mano y empieza a hablarles a sus padres de su nieto. Sonríen, aunque Neville hace mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerse la ilusión de que comprenden lo que les está diciendo.

Por último saca una foto de ellos tres recién salidos del hospital. Se la hizo Rolf, el marido de Luna. Es muy buena, como todas las que hace Rolf. Se la tiende a sus padres. Su madre la coge, la mira y por un momento Neville tiene la esperanza de que pase algo, de que su madre diga algo o de que vea una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos. No ocurre nada. Su madre se limita a guardar la foto en uno de los bolsillos de la bata.

Neville sale del hospital tan melancólico como siempre que va a visitar a sus padres. Normalmente la melancolía suele durarle un rato, pero al llegar a casa se encuentra a Hannah sonriente y a su bebé despierto y es como si nunca hubiera salido de allí.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia responde a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

22 Lisa Turpin: Pasado

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los observa bajar del tren. Es como mirar al pasado, como meter la cabeza en un pensadero y ver sus propios recuerdos desde fuera. Es todo prácticamente igual. Una niña sonriente que abraza a un niño delgado que le devuelve el abrazo con timidez.

La única diferencia son los adultos que los están mirando. Ella, la madre de la niña de la sonrisa radiante, y él, el padre del niño que ha heredado esa constitución suya que hace que parezca que no le dan bien de comer.

Las miradas de los adultos se cruzan por un instante. Luego los niños se sueltan. Él corre junto a su padre y ella va dando saltos hasta su madre. Lisa sonríe a su hija y hace la misma pregunta que hace muchos años su madre le formuló a ella:

–¿Cómo se llama tu amigo, cielo?

Y recibe la misma respuesta que su madre recibió tiempo atrás:

–Theodore.

Lisa no puede evitar una sonrisa irónica. Ninguno de los dos ha sido muy original con el nombre de sus hijos. Su hija se llama Lisa y el hijo de él se llama Tehodore, como su padre, como el amigo al que le contó todos sus secretos, como el chico que se marchó tras regalarle un anillo.

Solo espera que en los nombres acaben los paralelismos.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia responde a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

23 Pansy Parkinson: Aire

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El aire frío de diciembre la golpea al salir de la estación despeinando su cabello. En otros tiempos habría hecho un drama de eso, pero ahora le da igual. Solo quiere llegar a casa lo antes posible, cerrar la puerta y abrazar fuerte a sus padres.

Sus padres tampoco dicen nada. Pansy supone que están tan aterrorizados como ella, que tienen tanto miedo como ella. No sabe lo que ellos habrán estado pasando. En sus cartas nunca contaban nada, al igual que Pansy no les contaba nada a ellos de lo que estaba sucediendo en la escuela, en parte por si alguien que no debía lo leía y en parte porque no quería preocuparlos. Ni siquiera sabe si se lo va a contar ahora que los tiene cara a cara. No quiere pensar en eso. Solo quiere abrazarlos, sentir la falsa protección de sus brazos entre la falsa seguridad de las paredes de su casa.

Quiere poner el árbol de Navidad y hacer galletas y cantar villancicos y hacer todas esas cosas a las que nunca le ha dado importancia y que ahora desearía que fueran lo único importante. Quiere hacer como si no hubiera una guerra ahí fuera, como si todo en el mundo, o al menos en su mundo, estuviera bien.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. .

Esta historia responde a la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

24 Oliver Wood: Futuro

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oliver pega con cuidado el cromo en su álbum. Lleva mucho tiempo coleccionando cromos de jugadores de quidditch y con ese al fin puede completar su colección. Es mucho más difícil coleccionar estos cromos porque hay que comprarlos sueltos, no como los de magos famosos que vienen con las ranas de chocolate, y sus padres no pueden comprárselos muy amenudo, pero Oliver agradece enormemente cuando sí que pueden hacerlo y poco a poco ha ido obteniéndolos todos.

Está muy contento. Pasa las páginas de su álbum ahora completo. Lee por encima los nombres de los jugadores y mira sus fotos. Se los conoce a todos de memoria. Lo sabe todo sobre ellos. Los admira a todos, aunque algunos le gustan más que otros, claro. Sueña con conocerlos algún día, con jugar contra ellos, quizá con ganarles.

Oliver cierra el álbum sonriente y se promete a sí mismo que algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, será tan bueno y tan famoso como los jugadores de su álbum.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la tabla de invierno de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

25 para Navidad

25 Harry Potter: Muerte

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Son las primeras navidades de Harry. James se ha empeñado en adornar la casa lo máximo posible para que tenga un buen recuerdo de sus primeras navidades. Lily le ha insistido una y otra vez en que Harry es demasiado pequeño para recordar nada.

James dice que le da igual, que ya lo verá en las fotos, que ya se encargarán ellos de recordarlo por él para poder contárselo. También dice que las siguientes navidades, cuando Harry sea un poco más mayor, serán todavía mejores y en eso él y Lily sí que están de acuerdo.

Así que cenan con sus amigos y llenan a Harry de regalos. Son unas navidades felices, las últimas navidades antes de que se interponga la muerte.


End file.
